Quand Poudlar a accès a Facebook
by Thecoolsloth
Summary: Quand Poudlard commence a enfin avoir internet et que nos cher persos veulent être a la mode, ce ne sont pas les statuts et messages farfelus qui vont ne pas commencer ! n'hésitez pas a liker cette fic ! (c'est moi qui est créé le logo ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

** Quand Poudlar a accès a Facebook  
**

Chapitre 1

**Statu :Ron et Hermione ont rompu**

Harry : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ron : Oui bah sa faut le demande a Hermione

Hermione : *ça et *demander, si tu veut parler parle bien

Ron : Oui bah ectoute moi je suis pas le premier de la classe , mais c'est vraiment con de rompre avec moi pour ca

Hermione : *Écoute et *ça /et ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai quitté

Ron : Alors pourquoi ?!

Ginny : Et bien en faite…

Ron : et bein en faite quoi ?

Hermione : il s'avère que je ne suis pas hétérosexuelle

Ron : donc tes quoi

Harry : Ron tes con comme un cul ou quoi ?

Ginny : Ah c'est fou j'allais dire la même chose !

Ron : bah qoi « pas hetero » cest vague quand meme non ?

Harry : Et bien si elle na jamais eut d'attirance pour toi et bien…

Hermione : Je suis lesbienne

Ron : bah pourquoi tu tes mise avec moi alors ?

Hermione : Tu savais que ta sœur est lesbienne ?

Je n'avais pas envie de faux espoirs , donc quand tu m'as déclaré ta flamme, j'ai suivie le courant, mais récemment Ginny a pris son courage a deux mains et ma avouée ses sentiments, toute ses années a cacher mes sentiments s'était évaporé,et puis je pense que tu connais la suite

Dumbledore101 : content de savoir qu'il y a des personne de la communauté LGBTQIA+ autre que moi ! -D

Ron : Dumbledore ? Bref peu importe, bon, Hermione je te forcerai pas donc je te souhaite une bonne relation !

Hermione : Merci de ta compréhension Ron.

Ginny: Cool bro ! -D

**fin de la discussion**

P.S : les fautes d'orthographe de Ron sont volontaire -)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Drago, ou le fouteur de merde

**Harry et Ron sont en couple**

**Hermione : **Et bien, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

**Ginny : **t'es obligée de parler comme ma mère chérie ?

**Harry :** bah ça dépend a quelle age elle ta eue ?

**Ron** : très drôle Harry -₋'

**Hermione **: c'était plutôt drôle ! Lol

**Ginny **: ah tu t'améliore minny ! ❤

**Hermione **: bref ou on en était avec Harry et Ron ?

**Ron **: Bah ya pas grand-chose a dire en faite

**Hermione **: Ah

**Drago Malfoy a liké une photo de Harry datant de 176 semaines**

**Harry a Drago** : ? non mais t'as serré ou quoi ?

**Drago** : et ça va j'ai pas fait exprès !

**Hermione **: pourquoi tu la delike pas alors ?

**Ginny, Harry et Ron aime ça **

**Drago **: c'est qu'une photo, où est le mal ?

**Ginny**: donc tu admet que tu a liké la photo volontairement !?

**Drago **: Tu peut pas te mettre un dildo dans le cul, poil de carotte ?

**Hermione **: la tu vient de déclarer la guerre, Malfoy

**Harry, Ron, et 340 personnes aiment ça**

**Hermione et Drago sont a l'hôpital de Poud lard **

**Blaise zabini, Pansy parkinson, et tout serpentard aiment ça**

**Ginny a Hermione** : ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

**Ginny a changée son statu en : inquiète **

**Hermione :** T'inquiète ça va, et bizarrement (peut-être) ça na rien a voir avec Malfoy, les freins de ma voiture ont lâchés

**Ginny **: Ah.

**Albus :** a ça pour avoir lâché, ils étaient carrément plus la !

**Blaise **: et pour Drago ?

**Albus : i**l c'est fait tabassé par quelqu'un

**Hermione :** Par quiiii ?

**Ginny :** close de confidentialité

**Ron : **commenttusais vu que c'est Dumbledore qui a mené l'enquête ?

**Albus :** appelez moi Albus, et c'est vrais ça !

**Ginny : **merci de niquer ma vraisemblance Ron

**Ron : **de rien sœurette ;)

**le couple d'Hermione est passé a « c'est compliqué »**

**Ginny : **Juste parce que j'ai frappé Drago ?

**Drago **: tu l'as bien mérité !

**Ginny :** ah parce que c'est sûr que quand c'est moi qui me prends plein la gueule, personne ne dit rien ! :(

**Hermione : **?

**Harry :** bah quoi tu savais pas que Drago l'avait tabassée une fois ?

**Hermione : **de toute façons je sais jamais rien :/

**Ron : **Ta pris quelle médocs ?

**Ginny :** c'est vrais, ça va Hermione ?

**Hermione :** bof, pas la forme avec ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui

**Danny a Hermione :** D'accord avec vous franchement

**Hermione : **qui êtes vous ?

**Danny :** La fille que vous aviez accidentellement écrasé !

**304 personne aime ça**

**La plupart des fautes sont volontaire, parce que personne n'écrit bien sur Facebook, c'est bien connu !;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les wtf de la société

**Ginny : **quelqu'un c'est fait écrasé ?

**Albus :** je vous l'aviez pas dit ?

**Hermione :** sinon on serait moins surpris

**Laura Hollis a Danny Lawrence :** sinon ça va ?

**Danny :** t'inquiète mon cœur

**Ron: ça** sent le couple gay

**Hermione :** pour une fois que ta raison

**Albus :** Hermione, a propos des freins, quelqu'un les a volontairement arrachés

**Hermione :** c'est vrais ?

**Danny :** (ironie) sans blague

**Ron : même** un idiot aurait deviné

**Hermione : **merci pour l'insulte subtile, Ron

**Ron : **quelle insulte ?

**Harry :** -₋-'

**Ginny : **sinon, pour les freins, des indices sur c'est qui qui a fait ça ?

**Albus : **a votre avis ?

**Harry,Ron,Ginny,Danny,Laura,et 340 autres personnes ont répondus : Drago !**

**Hermione :** d'ailleurs il poste plus rien !

**Hargrid :** vous inquiéter pas pour lui je viens de l'arrêté !

**800 personnes : ?**

**les fautes d'orthographe, sont volontaire !**


End file.
